Evening In London
by Princess7174
Summary: Aku membenci hujan karena hujan mengingatkan ku pada dia tapi di sisi lain, aku mencintai hujan sebesar aku mencintai dia. Jika hujan kenangan itu akan hidup dan jika kenangan itu hidup, dia akan hidup dan jika dia hidup aku bisa tersenyum. Hanya dia yang ku izinkan untuk membuatku bisa tersenyum. Hanya dia seorang. Please read. Review please?


Hari ini hujan kembali menguyur kota London dengan derasnya. Beberapa orang menatap malas ke arah langit. Merutuki dengan kesal kenapa pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, hujan sudah turun? Membuat repot dan basah saja! Akan tetapi tidak denganku, aku begitu menyukai hujan dan aku selalu menikmatinya. Selain karena menyukai hujan, aku memiliki kenangan manis bersama hujan.

_Karena hujan, aku bertemu dengan pemuda itu.._

_Karena hujan, aku mengenal pemuda tampan itu.._

_Karena hujan, aku untuk pertama kalinya.._

_Tanpa sadar.. _

_Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda angkuh itu.._

.

.

Evening In London

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This Story is Mine

Warning ! OOC, AU dan Alur sesuka hati !

.

.

Zraassshhh..

Aku tersenyum memandangi langit. Hujan di pagi hari dan aku begitu menyukainya. Dengan semangat aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah siap. _Well_ aku tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk 'mempercantik diri' maklum aku bukan gadis feminim.

Rutinitas pagiku adalah sarapan bersama kedua kakaku. Aku mempunyai kaka kembar yang sama-sama memiliki rambut merah. Aku sering memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'duo setan merah' karena mereka berdua berambut merah. Kaka tertuaku bernama Akasuna Sasori.

Pemuda –uhuk tampan- dengan mata _hazel_ dan juga wajah _baby face_. Sasori cukup pintar dan jangan tanya soal kisah asmaranya. Sasori adalah _Playboy_ cap kakap dengan ikan teri kelas wahid ! sial. Sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang masuk ke dalam perangkap iblis _baby face_ ini. Ketahui-lah saudara-saudara, jika kalian melihat pemuda berambut merah darah acak-acakan dengan wajah _baby face_, senyuman menawan, wajah tampan, dan bergaya keren, kalian memiliki dua pilihan.

Pilihan pertama : acuhkan dia dan anggap dia adalah setan pembawa sial dan dengan begitu aku pastikan, aku jamin 10000% kalian tidak akan sakit hati dan masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasan kalian.

Pilihan kedua : jika kalian terlanjur jatuh cinta, tertarik, melirik, ataupun berkelakuan yang menujukkan perasaan 'suka' padanya, lebih baik kalian pandangi foto pemuda tampan lainnya. Jangan sampai kalian jatuh cinta pada iblis merah ini !

Cukup sudah membicarakan playboy kelas kakap wahid itu. sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentang kakaku yang kedua. Dia perempuan dan bernama Akasuna Karin. Berambut merah dan berbodi aduhay (?) aku tidak tau tapi menurut orang-orang, kaka perempuanku itu termasuk wanita _sexy_ (?) entahlah dan aku tidak perduli.

Karin adalah wanita dewasa yang sangat feminim dan kadangkala bisa kasar. Dia kaka yang baik kalau tidak sedang jahat. Tapi dia lebih sering bersifat jahat padaku. Bukan jahat seperti menganiaya atau sebagainya, jangan berfikiran _negatif_ oke?

Kedua kakaku sudah bekerja dan mereka memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Oh ya aku hampir lupa, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama yaitu ..

_Posessif _dan _overprotektif _padaku yang sudah berusia 18 tahun ini !

Bisa kalian bayangkan? Di usia 18 tahun, kalian di jaga ketat seperti batita berumur 5 tahun? Apa kalian paham perasaanku? Aku yakin kalian tidak paham karena kalian tidak merasakannya! Aku tidak boleh main di hari sabtu dan minggu, kebanyakan aku isi dengan menemani Sasori berlatih _football_ atau tidak _shopping_ dengan Karin. Membosankan !

"Sakura, cepat habiskan sarapanmu"

Lamunanku buyar saat suara cempreng Karin masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku. Aku mengangguk singkat dan mulai memakan hot cake buatan kaka tercintaku itu.

"Sakura, hari ini ada pertandingan _football_" ujar Sasori masih fokus pada koran yang dia baca.

Aku mendengus. Tidak bisakah aku melakukan kegiatan lain selain menonton football denganmu Sasori? Rutukku dalam hati. Mana berani aku membantah perintah Sasori. Bisa-bisa dia menarik semua fasilitas yang diberikan padaku.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu" tambah Sasori. Dia melipat korannya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum masam. "Dia pemuda yang hebat Saku-chan, kamu pasti menyukainya" tambah Karin.

"Terserah, aku berangkat sekarang" ujarku dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Aku tidak tertarik dengan topik yang akan mereka bahas pagi ini, ralat setiap pagi. Mereka selalu membahas tentang pemuda-pemuda tampan dan berharap aku akan melupakan _dia_.

"Saku, Sasori bisa mengantarmu, lagipula sedang hujan, nanti kamu sakit" ujar Karin perhatian.

Aku tersenyum, sembari merapatkan mantel ke tubuhku, aku berbalik memandang Karin yang masih menatapku penuh harap "Nee-chan tau kan, betapa aku suka dengan hujan jadi mana mungkin aku akan melewatkannya hari ini kan? Tidak usah khawatir, aku kuat. Jaa-nee"

Aku bergegas keluar dari rumah sebelum Karin memberikan alasan lain untuk mencegahku berangkat pagi seorang diri. Apa salahnya jika berangkat naik bis?

"Bukan hujan yang kamu sukai Saku, bukan hujan" lirih Karin. Mata _ruby_nya menatap kosong ke luar rumah. Menatapi rintik-rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Mengguyur kota London.

.

.

_Bbbbrrrrr._.

Tubuhku mengigil kedinginan. Aku memang sengaja hujan-hujanan untuk menikmati hidup ini. Aneh memang tapi aku sangat mencintai hujan. Sesampainya di kelas, seperti biasa, aku datang kepagian dan tentu saja kelas masih kosong melompong. Hanya ada aku dan –

Pemuda yang selalu duduk dipojok belakang tanpa aku ketahui siapa dia. Yang jelas dia teman sekelas ku setiap hari rabu dan jumat. Aku tidak perduli dengan siapa dia ataupun bagaimana rupanya. Selama dia bukan orang jahat, kurasa tidak masalah.

**Bruk**

Tak sengaja aku menabrak meja. Pemuda tadi mendongkak ke arahku, merasa bersalah aku pun merapalkan kata maaf dan dia tidak memberikan respon ! dasar pemuda menyebalkan. Aku langsung duduk di bangku favoritku. Barisan ke dua dekat dengan jendela.

Aku langsung memasang _earphone_ dan tenggelam dalam duniaku. Rintik-rintik hujan tercetak dengan jelas di jendela ini, aku menghela nafas. Aku beralih menatap ke luar dan yang aku lihat hanyalah hujan, hujan, hujan dan –

_dia_ –pemuda tampan yang aku cintai-

_#Flashback_

"_Sakura, jangan bermain hujan-hujanan"_

_Suara baritone yang begitu ku sukai, masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Aku langsung menoleh dan aku melihat pemuda tampan sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Akan tetapi aku bisa melihat ada gurat kekhawatiran di wajah datarnya itu. _

_Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya yang berdiri di lobby sekolah. Berlindungd ari turunnya hujan. "Gaa-kun, ayo sini, hujannya menyenangkan" aku tersenyum ke arahnya._

_Gaara –nama pemuda itu- hanya menatapku dalam diam. Aku sudah tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya paling dia mau bilang 'ingat umurmu sekarang Sak' atau tidak 'nanti kamu sakit'._

"_Nanti kamu sakit Saku" _

_Nah, terbukti kan? Aku tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya. Akan tetapi Gaara masih kekeh untuk berlindung dibawah atap sekolah. _

"_Ayolah Gaara, hujan menyenangkan, hujan bisa membebaskanmu dari stress dan pemikiran yang berlebihan"_

"_..."_

"_Hujan juga bagus untuk refreshing Gaara"_

"_..."_

_Gaara masih diam. Dia hanya menatapku datar. Aku pun memasang tampang memelas dan akhirnya dia luluh. Aku langsung menariknya ke tengah hujan. _

"_Gaara, coba rasakan, saat tetes hujan menyentuh kulitmu. Rasakan Gaara" _

_Gaara mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku begitu menyukai hujan dan juga wajah tampannya yang terkena hujan –lebih aku sukai- tak lama kemudian, kedua mata Gaara terbuka, dia tersenyum ke arahku._

"_Dasar anak kecil. Hal ini malah membuatmu kedinginan lalu sakit Baka"_

_Aku cemberut. Apa-apaan dia? Jelas-jelas tadi dia juga menikmatinya, kenapa sekarang dia mengatai aku baka dan bocah? Aku sudah dewasa tau ! dan orang dewasa mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk bersenang-senang._

"_Tapi aku menyukai cara ini Saku. Hujan membantuku bersembunyi dan juga berfikir dengan dingin" Gaara tersenyum tipis._

_Aku tersenyum lalu langsung memeluknya erat. Kami-sama. Tolong izinkan aku untuk menjadi satu-satunya alasan di balik senyumannya. Biarkan aku hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. _

"_Saku?"_

_Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Gaara mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti dengan sikapku. Ah biarlah, permohonanku yang tadi hanya aku yang boleh tau._

"_Ayo Saku, nanti kamu bisa sakit" ujar Gaara._

_Tangannya yang lebih besar dari milikku, menggengam jemariku. Menghangatku. Anehnya bukan hanya tanganku yang hangat, seluruh tubuh rasanya terbebas dari belenggu dingin. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu aku memeluk lengan besar Gaara dengan tangan kiriku, menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya._

"_Gaa-kun, selamanya kita akan seperti ini kan?"_

"_..."_

"_Selamanya hanya kamu yang akan menghangatkanku, selamanya hanya aku yang bisa mengajakmu bermain hujan, selamanya aku menjadi alasanmu untuk tersenyum, selamanya aku hanya tersenyum hanya untukmu.."_

_Aku merasakan Gaara mengangguk. Aku tersenyum dan kian memeluk lengan Gaara. _

"_Selamanya, aku tersenyum hanya untuk Sakura-ku, selamanya aku akan membuat Sakura bahagia, Selamanya aku akan ada untuk Sakura"_

_#EndofFlashback_

Tes.. tes..

Tes..

Air mata sudah turun dan membasahi pipiku. Aku langsung menunduk dan menutupi wajahku. Selalu begini. Jika mengingat tentang _dia_ aku selalu menangis. Aku benci hujan karena mengingat aku pada _dia_ tapi di lain sisi aku mencintai hujan sebesar aku mencintai _dia_.

Aku menyukai hujan dan semua cerita yang tertinggal disana. Jika ada hujan Gaara akan hidup. Gaara hidup dan kenangan itu hidup. Jika Gaara hidup, aku pun bisa tersenyum.

_Gaara_

Aku selalu berharap kejadian hari itu adalah hanya mimpi buruk. Aku selalu berharap itu semua tidak terjadi. Aku selalu berharap kamu, masih disini, masih menemaniku, membantuku, menguatkanku, menopangku dan selamanya membuatku bahagia.

Hanya gaara yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

_**Ah salah, hanya Gaara yang aku izinkan untuk melakukan hal itu.**_

_**Hanya Gaara yang aku izinkan untuk membuatku tersenyum**_

_**Hanya Gaara**_

.

.

**To Be Continued **  
**Review for next chapter**

.

.

**Delete or Keep?**

.

.


End file.
